I remember when it all started
by Midnight81
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces no sucede que te quedas atrapado en un recuerdo y por el sólo hecho de revivirlo te lastimas en el proceso? Tal vez, solo tienes que dejar pasar las cosas y abrir tu corazón a nuevos horizontes… Pareja principal: HonoMaki.


**Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Esta vez vengo con algo de la OTP (NicoMaki), convertida en la ya no tan NOTP. Agradecimientos a Cristhian QS a quien conocí en el grupo de FB de Love Live! Idol Army, y quien a diario publicaba este otro pairing. Bueno disculpen los errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado. Como sabrán nadie es perfecto pero me esfuerzo en hacerlo bien.**

 **.**

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _ **¿Cuántas veces no sucede que te quedas atrapado en un recuerdo y por el sólo hecho de revivirlo te lastimas en el proceso? Tal vez, solo tienes que dejar pasar las cosas y abrir tu corazón a nuevos horizontes…**_

 _ **Pareja principal: HonoMaki.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remember when you're all start…**_

Recuerdo aquel invierno en el cuál te conocí, en ese momento fue tu sonrisa lo que me cautivo. Pero no fue solo tu sonrisa sino toda tú, aquella carisma que te caracterizaba y como con tan solo una mirada o una palabra hacías mi mundo estremecer. Fue poco después cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. Cuando te llegue a conocer aún más era como haber caído a tus pies. La forma en la que a veces peleábamos era única y me agradaba porque compartíamos cierta intimidad en cada una de ellas.

Admito que el tiempo que pase a tu lado fue maravilloso. Esos momentos los atesorare siempre en mi corazón. Las risas, las sonrisas y hasta las lágrimas.

Pero tú no me querías de la misma forma. Así que callé…

Lo sabía por las lágrimas que derramabas cada que lo veías con otra. Aquellas lágrimas que yo te ayudaba a secar.

Quise esperar. Creía que con el tiempo llegarías a notar lo que sentía por ti. Pero no lo hiciste. Sólo tenías ojos para él, así como yo solo tenía ojos para ti.

Y a pesar de que espere, cuando ese tipo te hizo la misma pregunta que yo llevaba queriéndote hacer desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… lo aceptaste. A pesar de que te advertí que solo iba a jugar contigo, no me hiciste caso. Sonreías sinceramente cada vez que estabas a su lado y, aunque me costara admitirlo era él quien te hacia feliz, no yo.

Te olvidaste de mí y me dejaste de hablar.

Eso dolió…

Mi amor te pertenecía aunque tú no lo supieras. Con el tiempo una oportunidad de ir a estudiar fuera del país se presentó y la tome. Deje una carta avisándote de mí partida y ese día volví a esperar hasta el último segundo por ti.

Pero no apareciste…

Y conteniendo las ganas de llorar subí al avión.

Es curioso porque, cuando regrese, todo había cambiado, o bueno, eso creí. Realizaba mis prácticas y llegaba cansada a casa. Casa-trabajo, trabajo-casa. Esa era la única ruta que seguía en mi monótona vida hasta que un día apareciste frente a mi puerta de manera sorpresiva.

" _Hey, bienvenida de vuelta Maki"_

Fue lo que dijiste.

Para serte sincera sentí rabia, porque sabías que me iba y no fuiste a verme. Entre a la casa y te cerré la puerta en la cara antes de que dijeras algo más.

Pero insististe…

No solo ese día sino también a los que le siguieron y con el tiempo me acostumbre a verte frente a mi puerta esperando mi llegada.

Y los días felices volvieron…

Remplazando la monotonía de mi vida. Las risas y alegrías de tiempos pasados volvieron, coloreando mi mundo del color único que poseías. Hasta que un día algo increíble sucedió, una situación casual y un beso robado fueron lo único que utilizaste el día que me dijiste que me amabas. Una inmensa felicidad me invadió.

Pero la felicidad no dura mucho…

Los problemas no tardaron en aparecer, siempre tenías una queja para todo, parecía que cada acción mía las hacía alguien más. Fue doloroso escucharte compararme a cada rato.

" _Las personas se van como llegan, aprende eso Maki"_

Dolía, cada día que pasaba a tu lado me preguntaba que pudo haberte sucedido para que te volvieras así.

Volví a intentarlo…

Si podía hacer que lo nuestro funcionara lo haría. Quería verte sonreír como en los viejos tiempos, tu felicidad era lo único que deseaba. Te di todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance pero parecía que no era suficiente para ti. Tal vez era demasiado masoquista de mi parte por quedarme al lado de alguien que no me quería. Y si lo hacía, no lo parecía.

Y con el tiempo sucedió…

Ocurrió lo inevitable, y es que, ¿cómo no me iba a sentir de esa forma? Si ella me hacía sentir especial, querida necesitada… amada.

Fui cruel con ella porque yo misma había conocido el dolor de estar amando a una persona y que esta a su vez amará a otra. Ella me ayudaba de una forma tan sincera como no había visto hacerlo a alguien más.

Y lo sabía…

Lo sabía al ver en sus ojos reflejado el dolor cada vez que le platicaba lo que planeaba hacer para que fueras feliz. Siempre sonreía a pesar de que a veces quisiera ponerse a llorar conmigo. Porque me decía que me alejara de alguien que solo me hacía daño, tal y como yo hice contigo. Pero al igual que tú, tampoco hice caso, prefería ignorar sus sentimientos y ser egoísta.

" _Te amo Maki-chan, dame una oportunidad"_

Lo hice, porque quería escapar.

Pero dolía…

No porque te estuviera engañando con alguien más sino porque dolía saber que ella merecía a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que realmente la amara y le devolviera todo con la misma intensidad. Y cuando me enamore, lo supe porque prefería pasar más tiempo con ella que contigo. A su lado volvía a ser feliz.

Y terminamos…

Porque a tu lado ya no era feliz, porque esa persona especial ya no eras tú. Y entonces viniste a mí llorando, pidiéndome perdón por lo que había sucedido. Querías que regresáramos y lo intentáramos de nuevo, pero ¿qué se podía hacer? Me cansé de ser la única a quien le importara lo nuestro. Y ahora que te veía llorar, ya no sentía esas ganas de ser tu apoyo, pero rogaste. Entonces te pedí que me dejaras ser feliz de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho contigo. Mi 'amor' se lo ganó alguien y ese alguien ya no eras tú.

Créeme que siempre recordare nuestra historia, pero te dejo ir ahora porque no quiero seguir sintiéndome culpable por algo que no te hice…

.

.

.

\- ¡Estoy en casa!

Se escuchó desde la puerta del apartamento. Una joven de cabellera jengibre se dirigió hacia el armario para volver a dejar en su lugar la pequeña libreta que encontró.

\- ¿Te encuentras aquí?

Salió a recibir a su pareja con una sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy, sólo estaba tomando una siesta. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

\- Que agradable bienvenida.-Comento la recién llegada con tono sarcástico.

La peli-jengibre sonrió con ternura. Sabía que estaba bromeando, así que se acercó a besarla.

\- Bienvenida a casa Maki-chan.

\- Te extrañe.

\- Sólo fueron dos días.

\- En los que no estabas tú.

\- ¿Tanto así? De seguro tienes hambre, vamos a comer.

\- ¡Honoka!

\- Jeje, lo siento, lo siento. Te amo Maki-chan.

Ambas caminaron hasta la cocina en silencio. Ya sentadas en la mesa la pelirroja hablo.

\- Yo también te amo.

Para después ponerse a comer. Honoka solo sonrió en respuesta, esperaba que su novia no tuviera que escribir el final de 'su' historia, no, eso no lo iba a permitir, ella también lucharía por su relación… Pero esa… esa ya sería otra historia.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno, me he dado cuenta que amo el NicoMaki pero las otras parejas están interfiriendo en el camino, y como he mencionado anteriormente, espero que hayan disfrutado de leerla así como yo de escribirla.**


End file.
